


Я погашу городские огни

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Avengers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Gen, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки Барнс, Зимний Солдат, Агент… воплощение не важно, миссия все та же: спасти попавшую в беду задницу Стива Роджерса</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll shut down the city lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241339) by [chailover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailover/pseuds/chailover). 



Брешь между тем, что он думает, что знает и тем, что он действительно знает, напоминает пропасть, падения в которую он не помнит, но вот, что ему известно:

Лучше всего сидеть наверху и обозревать сражение через прицел снайперской винтовки, что он и делает, пока нечто привычное и конкретное не вынуждает его оставить наблюдательный пункт, ибо его присутствие безотлагательно требуется на земле. Он даже не пытается обманывать себя размышлением о смысле происходящего, потому что Стив всегда находится в гуще событий, и некая часть его знает, что он должен быть там же.

Вообще-то, в новой команде Стива уже имеется снайпер, и превосходный. Не стоит соревноваться с Хоукаем за лучший насест и выстрелы — может, он и не друг Мстителей, но знает, что их врагом лучше не становиться.

С одной стороны, на земле удобнее двигаться, стрелять, и видеть сражение глазами Солдата, а с другой стороны — не совсем. Солдат не думает и не чувствует ничего, кроме холодной оценки постоянно меняющегося поля боя и состава врагов и союзников — ну ладно, не союзников, по крайней мере, не активно-враждебных боевых единиц. И сейчас, здесь, на грани сознания, он продолжает это делать, отбрасывая все лишнее, инстинктивно двигаясь к цели…

Оказаться посреди сражения Мстителей рискованно, и вот он, яркий пример.

Гигант, облаченный в зеленый костюм и размахивающий здоровенным шаром на цепи, с ревом мчится к нему. Под его шагами содрогается земля, а на разрушенной улице не осталось ни одного приличного укрытия. Та его часть, которая принадлежит Солдату, хладнокровно просчитывает калибр и убойную силу имеющегося при нем оружия, прикидывает расположение противника, в то время как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс думает — парень с йо-йо на цепочке, серьезно?

— Баки! — из ниоткуда выскакивает преисполненный патриотизма Капитан Америка и бросается в драку — выходя из переката и держа наготове щит, встает во весь рост на пути Шаровой Молнии.

Непреодолимая сила и несдвигаемый объект, думает Солдат. И он закрывает мне линию огня.

Чертов безмозглый идиот! — добавляет Баки.

Слышится хор встревоженных\смятенных выкриков со стороны Мстителей. Баки с некоторым удовольствием понимает, что он не единственный считает Стива безмозглым кретином.

Как только Солдат отвергает мысль выстрелить через Стива, Баки протягивает металлическую руку — некая часть его полагает, что кевлар окажется гладким и будет выскальзывать из рук — хватает Капитана Америку за загривок и изо всех сил рывком толкает их обоих в сторону.

Вышло достаточно жестко, будь проклят Зола на веки вечные — Стив буквально летит кувырком, в то время как Шаровая Молния проносится мимо, будто скоростной экспресс. Баки достает ружье, которое собирался использовать до того как Стив своим появлением испортил картинку, слитным движением разворачивается и всаживает в спину Мячика-на-Цепочке всю обойму.

Он собирался один раз выстрелить в затылок Шаровой Молнии. Чисто, точно и ни патрона не потрачено зря. Некая смутная, нечеткая и полусформированная мысль заставляет его нажать на курок несколько раз.

(Что не имеет смысла, потому что этот Стив не тонкий и хрупкий, и не станет прятаться, не перестанет ставить себя между опасностью и тем или кем, кого он пытается защитить, пусть это и неправильно, потому что защищать должен Баки).

Пули не оказывают на Мячика-на-Цепочке никакого действия, только пуще злят, но это уже не актуально, потому что появляется другой зеленый гигант, и Баки решает оставить Шаровую Молнию и Халка разбираться друг с другом.

Стив уже поднялся на ноги. Баки сам не знает, что чувствует, но все звуки становятся громче, его кровь пульсирует, и он совершенно уверен, что хочет врезать Стиву по физиономии. Стив же смотрит на него из-под шлема широко раскрытыми и полными надежды голубыми глазами, и бредет к нему безо всякой грации и силы, которой так славится Капитан Америка.

— Баки?

Он собирался врезать Стиву по физиономии. Собирался воспользоваться металлической рукой и врезать Стиву по его глупому, глупому лицу. Но тело предает его, и вместо предполагаемой очень убедительной встречи его кулака с чужим носом, вперед тянется живая рука и хватает Стива прямо между шеей и плечом. Ладонь Стива ложится поверх его — настороженно, но все равно мягко — и он сам не знает, откуда берутся слова, пока не начинает трясти Стива с такой силой, что у того вероятно зубы стучат, и орать: — Еще раз так сделаешь, и я сам тебя пристрелю, богом клянусь!

— Аминь, — говорит кто-то, чье удовольствие слышно даже сквозь тонкий металлический фильтр. Баки отпускает Стива, и Солдат оценивающе оглядывает с лязгом приземлившегося Железного Человека. — Драка почти окончена, ребята. Так и знал, что это прекрасная идея — пригласить тебя в клуб, Баки-бой. Я по-прежнему считаю, что за Кэпом нужен глаз да глаз.

— Заткнись, Старк, — одновременно говорят Стив и Баки.

Тони поднимает руки и бормочет:

— Некоторые вещи не меняются.

***

Он подумает об этом позже. Подумает о холодной оценке Солдатом своих шансов, о том, что не планировал встать на пути Шаровой Молнии. Подумает о своих действиях после появления Стива, и о своей странной, необъяснимой ярости.

Пораскинув оставшимися, пусть и основательно поврежденными мозгами, он признается хотя бы себе, что он даже безумнее, чем первоначально думал.

***

Оказавшись перед лицом возможной смерти, большинство людей видит, как жизнь проносится перед глазами.

Перед вероятной смертью Солдат не видит ничегошеньки, ибо чтобы волноваться насчет смерти, надо сначала волноваться насчет жизни, а его не волнует ничего, кроме миссии.

Баки Барнс, очевидно, тоже ничего не видит, потому что у него нет времени на такую ерунду.

Он слышит, как по комму Старк и Наташа почти в унисон ругаются, обнаружив то же, что и Баки, пока Бартон орет:

— Где Кэп?! Халк только что снес опорную балку, здание рухнет в любую минуту!

— Там все еще остались люди! — пробивается через статику голос Стива, потому что сигнал в горящих и рушащихся зданиях всегда паршивый — а именно в таком горящем и рушащемся здании Стив сейчас и находится.

Я его пристрелю, — обещает сам себе Баки, ноги сами по себе приходят в движение. -Пальну ему в лицо, какого хрена!

— Вытаскивай оттуда свою задницу, Кэп — стоп, Барнс, какого черта ты творишь?

Он смутно осознает, что Старк пытается его догнать, но как только Баки расчищает вход, раздается громкий грохот. Он не может позволить себе бросить взгляд назад, но практически уверен, что почти весь первый этаж и половина второго только что обрушились, остается только надеяться, что на Старка упало не все сразу.

Пол под его ногами дрожит, сверху валятся обломки, некоторые достаточно крупные, чтобы угробить даже носителя супер-солдатской сыворотки. Баки уворачивается и мчится вперед, потому что должен найти Стива. Потому что Стив — идиот, и Баки не позволит ему погибнуть из-за собственной глупости.

Его комм оживает, сквозь треск доносится:

— …Барнс, он спускается с пятого этажа, Уилсон только что по воздуху эвакуировал оставшихся гражданских через окно, но он не успеет вернуться вовремя к Кэпу, — голос у Старка измученный, но та часть Баки, которая не занята уклонением от падающего цемента, рада, что, по крайней мере, Железный Человек выбрался. — По оценке ДЖАРВИСа, до разрушения осталось меньше минуты, найди себе симпатичный структурно-прочный уголок и держись.

Скорее всего, он бы погиб еще на лестничном пролете, но частичное разрушение позволяет ему добраться до 3 этажа почти без приключений. Как только он ступает на четвертый этаж, ступени рассыпаются под ногами, но он ухитряется подпрыгнуть и уцепиться за перила, чтобы подтянуться на пятый этаж.

— Стив! — орет он, снося лестничную дверь. Ему в лицо немедленно ударяет плотная волна серого дыма. Огонь здесь еще не разгорелся, и за долю секунды после того как он его вдыхает и прямо перед тем, как заходится кашлем от дыма, он слышит слабый и далекий звук.

Его легкие судорожно избавляются от дыма, он вслепую бредет в сторону ужасающе знакомого звука. И когда замечает Капитана Америка, на секунду видит маленькую хрупкую тень вместо него.

И до того как понимает это, до того, как успевает подумать, он бросается вперед, прикрывая собой съежившуюся фигуру, облаченную в синий костюм.

Затем небо рушится вниз.

***

Каким-то образом, со Стивом оказывается все в порядке. Он потрепан, получил сотрясение мозга и так надышался дымом, что заработал раздражение горла и легких — ничего страшного, день-другой, и будет в порядке. Это все еще потрясает воображение — то, что убило бы Стива до сыворотки, теперь представляет собой всего лишь небольшое неудобство. Чтобы в этом убедиться, Баки дважды читает показания на экранах, проверяет кислородную трубку, втихаря убирает волосы со лба Стива, и при первой же возможности выскальзывает из медицинского крыла.

Его план некоторое время избегать Стива чудесно сочетается со следующим шагом: убедить Тони Старка починить его руку.

— Привет, Бандит, — рассеянно бормочет Тони, когда ДЖАРВИС открывает двери мастерской, впуская Баки. Гений комично бросает на него повторный взгляд — когда понимает, что это не галлюцинация, что в его мастерскую действительно забрел бывший убийца Гидры. — Минутку, разве ты не должен быть сейчас у медиков?

— Рука сломана, — отвечает Баки, сжимая упомянутую руку. Пластины медленно шевелятся, издавая громкий скрежещущий звук. — Медикам это не починить.

— Угу, — чтобы расчистить место, Тони смахивает в сторону несколько голограмм. — Практически уверен, что они мне сказали подождать, пока остальная часть тебя не исцелится, прежде чем меня допустят чинить руку.

— А ты всегда так строго придерживаешься правил, — парирует Баки. Пожимает плечами в ответ на скептический взгляд Тони. — Кроме руки и головы ничего не поломано — с первым ты мне можешь помочь, а второму уже ничем не поможешь.

— Скажу так, — заявляет Тони. — Садись и дай взглянуть. Может быть, на обе проблемы разом.

— Только руку, — предупреждает Баки.

— Да, да, да, — раздраженно ворчит Тони. — Рубашку долой, руку вытяни. Помни — никакие увечья, удушение или удары в данном помещении не допускаются. Правило мастерской.

Рабочий стол такой же длинный, как большой обеденный. Когда он подходит ближе, Тони пинком отправляет к нему стул на колесиках. Стул ничем не напоминает Кресло из прошлого, так что вызывает лишь легкое чувство дискомфорта. Он снимает толстовку, под которую предусмотрительно надел майку, и усаживается.

Тони присвистывает, пожирая глазами его неметаллические части.

— Очаровательное произведение искусства, очень… фиолетовое. И зеленое. Разве оно должно быть зеленым? То здание обрушилось на тебя когда, вчера? Этим утром? Несколько часов назад?

За работой Тони беспрерывно тарахтит, Баки не возражает. Они устраивают его руку, раскладывают инструменты, и гений-миллионер немедленно принимается открывать панели и тыкать в провода. Легкий запах горящего металла щекочет нос, но этот запах никогда не беспокоил его так сильно, как антисептик.  
Баки пожимает тем плечом, которое не соединяется с починяемой рукой.

— Через день или два буду в порядке.

— Это больно?

Он вскидывает бровь — на Тони рубашка с прорезанной для реактора дырой в центре груди. Даже с такого расстояния видна мешанина шрамов. Баки указывает туда взглядом.

— А это больно?

Тони фыркает.

— Точно, по шкале от пулевого ранения до серьезной хирургии без анестезии, думаю быть избитым до черно-голубого цвета для тебя ноль. Парень, самое паршивое, я точно знаю, как это работает, — с помощью мини-отвертки он отжимает несколько разъемов внутри руки, и та слегка жужжит, потом стихает. — И все равно, если будет больно, дай знать, потому что я вообще-то не садист.

— Хм.

Последовавшее молчание — по большей части комфортабельное — длится несколько минут, прежде чем Тони вновь разевает рот.

— Хочу спросить, это Кэп на тебя так действует? Зачем ты кинулся в горящее и рушащееся здание?

Баки таращится на него. Неприкрытое лицемерие этих слов на минуту лишает его дара речи.

— Не у тебя одного здесь проблемы с памятью, приятель, даже я помню, что ты мчался по пятам за мной.

— На мне была надета высокотехнологичная броня, — в свою защиту заявляет Тони. — А Стив, пусть и идиот, но у него имеются щит и сыворотка.

В ретроспективе, он считает, что Тони в чем-то прав. Какой бы ни была цель миссии, входить в горящее здание по шкале разумности на высший балл не тянет. Он даже не уверен, что может это объяснить сам себе.

— Когда ты устраиваешь спарринг с Бартоном, ты же не всегда машешь кулаками?

— Иногда я пинаюсь или стараюсь сделать подсечку, — Тони слегка хмурится, то ли от слов Баки, то ли он вида его поврежденной руки.

— Нет, обычно это выглядит как очень неэффективный шлепок ладонью, — говорит Баки, наблюдая за точными движениями очень тонкой и длинной отвертки, шурующей под пластинами на его запястье. — Но ты же не стараешься ударить ладонью, да?

Долгую минуту Тони не отвечает, его руки безостановочно порхают внутри протеза, потом Баки встряхивает током, и спустя секунду контакты восстановлены и перезапущены. Затем он садится и откладывает инструменты, пока Баки сгибает пальцы, проверяя ловкость.

— Таким движением я стреляю из репульсоров. Привычка.

— Вот-вот, у меня то же самое, — Баки проворачивает запястье, и кибернетика без запинки откликается, как новенькая. Хотел бы он иметь возможность сказать о себе тоже самое, но суперсыворотка не дает ни немедленного исцеления, ни непобедимости.

— Привычка? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Тони. — Сигать в огонь, дабы спасти филей Роджерса — это привычка?

Баки секунду размышляет об этом и вновь пожимает плечами. Его глаза увидели, а тело сработало быстрее, чем мысль.

— Гидра старалась стереть все, что можно, но мышечную память они обычно не трогали, — это объяснение ничуть ни хуже любого другого, хотя Тони не выглядит удовлетворенным. — Я и не утверждаю, что это серьезная причина.

— Невероятно, — фыркает Тони. — Тогда ладно, — он принимается распихивать различные инструменты обратно по коробкам и ящикам. — Проваливай. Как только Стив проснется, он кинется тебя разыскивать, а нотация мне не нужна.

***

Он смотрит.

Лежащий у его ног человек являлся целью миссии. В этом он кристально уверен.

Но когда пытается вспомнить фактическую задачу — что именно он должен сделать с этим человеком… то не знает, в чем она заключается.

(Нет, в его голове два голоса перекрикивают друг друга, и это чертовски мешает. «Две мишени, шестой уровень. Мне нужно подтверждение их смерти в течение десяти часов» сталкивается с: «Тот парнишка из Бруклина, который был слишком глуп, чтобы бегать от драки, я пойду за ним»).

Солдат приподнимается на локте — он и его миссия лежат на полу, покрытые пылью и разукрашенные синяками. Комната вокруг них почти разрушена, пол усыпан кусками бетона, арматурой и коротящей электроникой. Похоже на командный центр бункера.

Мужчина-миссия облачен в броский красно-бело-синий костюм. При нем круглый металлический диск той же цветовой гаммы — первичное наступательное и оборонительное оружие, почти непробиваемое. Он не помнит, как узнал эти факты, но они засели у него в мозгах.

Мужчина все еще без сознания, порез на его лбу слегка кровоточит — небольшая рана, возможно, уже заживающая. Солдат поднимается на ноги, чтобы провести более основательную проверку и подавляет гримасу — его собственные ранения не настолько тяжелы, чтобы поставить под удар миссию, но он не в оптимальной форме.

Да и вся ситуация не оптимальна — нет точной информации, нет четкой цели миссии, только этот человек и разрушенная комната, да еще смутное ощущение, что он должен что-то сделать — и быстро. Что ж, ладно.

В отсутствие конкретной цели миссии стоит придерживаться основных параметров — он не уверен, нужно ли убить этого мужчину, или оставить в живых, но жизнь преходяща, а смерть постоянна, так что пусть живет пока. Если выяснится, что целью миссии является подтвержденная смерть в период десять часов, то он успеет ее выполнить.

Судя по здоровенной шишке на черепе, мужчина получил лишь сильный удар по голове. Диагностика не занимает много времени, и он переключает внимание на их текущее местоположение, которое не идеально. Сквозь периодический грохот, звуки разрушений и потрескивание искр то здесь, то там, слышатся другие взрывы, выстрелы и крики. Не настолько близко, чтобы внушать тревогу, но это только пока.

Итак, цель вкратце: доставить себя и мишень в надежное, защищенное место. Также не помешает медицинская помощь. Он сомневается, что проснувшись, мужчина подтвердит, что целью Агента является его убийство, но сознательное состояние предпочтительнее для улучшения мобильности и даст шанс раздобыть дополнительные данные.

Он осматривает свое оружие и разрушенную комнату — дверь ведет в длинный коридор с бетонными стенами и полом, вдоль одной стороны горят красные аварийные сигналы, а наверху мигает флуоресцентная лампа. В конце коридора имеется большой грузовой лифт, а сам коридор пока чист. Кажется, за рухнувшей стеной этой комнаты располагаются другие комнаты или базы данных, и у него возникает чувство, что они под землей.

Щит удобно крепится к мужчине с помощью сбруи/пряжек/магнитов, так что он цепляет диск на спину мужчины и подхватывает того на манер пожарника. На дисплее лифта в конце коридора значится: «Не работает», что не удивительно, учитывая доносящиеся издалека взрывы. Небольшое усилие со стороны металлической руки — и двойные двери расходятся в стороны, давая возможность осторожно заглянуть в шахту.

Сам лифт, наглухо отключенный, стоит далеко внизу, и навскидку, с того места, где они находятся, до верха — не больше нескольких этажей. Он осторожно пожимает плечами, стараясь не трясти мишень — правду говорят, что никто не смотрит вверх.

Ловкость и умелое использование различных пряжек их боевых костюмов помогают ему быстро закрепить свою миссию, чтобы мужчина не свалился. Агент проверяет прочность лифтового кабеля, убедившись, что сможет карабкаться, держа их объединенный вес, и шагает в шахту. Закрыть двери позади себя — секундное дело.

***

По пути с базы он не встречает значительного сопротивления — странные люди (?), одетые в глухие костюмы аляповато-желтого цвета не считаются, они ужасно организованы, а целятся и того хуже. Одного только шума, который они производят, достаточно, чтобы обойти их стороной.

Должно быть, легкость продвижения притупляет его бдительность, потому что он застигнут врасплох, когда пробираясь через какой-то офис, слышит позади шум, и бодрый голос провозглашает.

— Эй, я нашел Динамичный Дуэт!

Он разворачивается и палит пару раз навскидку — попал бы, если бы другой мужчина не пригнулся и откатился. Солдат укрывается за перевернутым столом и скидывает миссию со спины — этот противник не чета тем некомпетентным олухам в костюмах пчеловодов, ему понадобятся обе руки свободными.

— Барнс, лучше бы у тебя была веская причина, чтобы стрелять в меня, — у противника что, лук и стрелы в руках? — Это же не потому, что ты все еще переживаешь из-за поражения в состязании по метанию ножей, верно? Это было когда, три недели назад?

Солдат не отвечает. Быстрый взгляд находит укрытие лучника — за высоким металлическим шкафом, откуда тот и целится. Та же самая часть его, которая знает, как можно использовать диск со спины мишени, знает, что этот мужчина обладает смертоносной скоростью и еще более смертоносной точностью.

— Ладно тебе, миссия окончена, мы просто зачищаем здесь все, — уговаривает лук-и-стрелы, а он борется с желанием покачать головой. Миссия не закончена, миссия все еще лежит здесь, в углу, и ждет эвакуации. — Замечательно, что ты нашел Кэпа, мы немножко волновались, когда услышали взрывы, но похоже все под контролем, верно? Давай-ка, пойдем к джету, где вы двое получите медицинскую помощь, хорошо?

Слышится топот, и лучник ругается, когда небольшая группа мужчин — в масках и черном кевларе, уже не в желтеньких костюмах — выскакивают из-за угла с оружием наизготовку.

— Черт возьми, Джонсон! Это Хоукай, отзови команду!

Солдат пользуется случаем и выкатывается из-за укрытия, вырубает первых трех бойцов и палит разок в Хоукая, который всем орет:

— Прекратите и угомонитесь нахрен!

К несчастью, это движение выводит его из-за стола в зону досягаемости лучника. Стоит подняться на ноги, его будто железным прутом лупят по плечам. Краем глаза он замечает темно-рыжие волосы, прежде чем женщина качается всем телом, обхватив его ногами за плечи и шею, и он инстинктивно поворачивается и пытается ударить ее о стену.

Она упрямо цепляется, и он ловит ее запястье до того, как электрическая перчатка жалит его в шею, но она меняет хватку, и бросает весь свой вес в сторону, сбивая его с ног. Они грохаются неловкой кучей, причем она оказывается практически сверху.

Он перекатывается, продолжая движение, и отражает не меньше трех ударов в яремную вену и один рывок за волосы. Он ловит ее за горло, но рука слабеет, когда ей удается нанести хороший удар по диафрагме, после которого он хватает ртом воздух. Она с кошачьей грацией изгибается и оказывается позади него, проводя удушающий захват, под который он едва успевает подставить руку.

Это не имеет значения. Она кричит:

— Клинт! ДАВАЙ!

Он старается уклониться, но недостаточно быстро. Колющее ощущение в бедре резко обжигает через плотную ткань штанов. Почти сразу перед глазами начинают плясать черные пятна, слабость распространяется как лесной пожар по всем членам — слишком быстро для известных транквилизаторов и ядов, значит, препарат рассчитан специально для него.

Прости, приятель, мелькает обращенная к миссии последняя мысль, когда мир качается и меркнет. Думаю, это и есть конец пути.


	2. Chapter 2

В серой дымке, где он плавает, звучат далекие голоса - обеспокоенные, расстроенные, довольные. Один раз что-то теплое и сухое скользит вдоль его щеки - легкое касание, в котором затуманенный мозг опознает руку, отводящую ему волосы за ухо.

Должно быть, он вздрагивает, потому что кто-то произносит:

\- Шшш, все в порядке, Бак.

Требуется геркулесовое усилие, чтобы приоткрыть глаза - судя по ощущениям, веки весят метрическую тонну каждое.

Язык тоже будто свинцом залит, но на этот раз имя и лицо сразу же совпадают, и он невнятно окликает: 

\- … Стив?

Улыбка Стива сияет словно солнце сквозь облака. 

– Да. Да, это я. Теперь вспомнил меня?

Надо подумать, но сосредоточиться трудно. Кажется, что голова отделилась от тела и плавает сама по себе.

\- … Миссия, - бормочет он. Стив был его миссией. – ПИМ? – та часть его мозга, которая загружает данные, подтверждает: желтые костюмы пчеловодов = Передовые Идеи Механики.

\- Очевидно, ты вытащил меня.

-… ты тяжелый, - соглашается он. Смех Стива доносится издалека, и глаза закрываются помимо воли. Звуки выцветают вместе со всем остальным обратно, в серое марево.

***

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, Стив все еще рядом, сидит на неудобном больничном стуле. И выглядит непропорционально счастливым, увидя его в сознании. Рядом стоит пустая койка, отделенная от его кровати тумбочкой. Их расположение кажется странным, и он задается вопросом, есть ли в палате другой пациент.

– Клинт сожалеет насчет транквилизатора для Халка, - уверяет Стив.

Это объясняет, почему его так быстро и качественно вырубило, и почему несмотря на всю супер-солдатскую сыворотку он все еще чувствует себя, будто милю пробежал по плохой дороге.

– Не удивительно, что Халк все время злой, - бормочет он. 

Стив приподнимает кровать, чтобы ему не приходилось тратить энергию и садиться, дает воды и планшетку со списком его травм, попутно засыпая его вопросами о самочувствии. 

– Я вызову медсестру, - говорит он, вставая, - И скажу всем, что ты проснулся, на сей раз по-настоящему, - Стив ухмыляется. – В прошлый раз ты отключился посреди фразы.

Иногда трудно думать о чем-то кроме цели миссии, иногда, когда Солдат занимает ключевую позицию в его мозгу, Стив ему даже не особенно нравится. Но временами – и это случается все чаще и чаще, как с тревогой отмечает он – так легко улыбнуться Стиву в ответ и отозваться: 

– Если Бартон действительно сожалеет, попрошу его проверить этот транк на тебе в следующий раз - посмотрим, как долго ты останешься на ногах.

Стив хмыкает и топает звать медсестру. Баки приступает к изучению перечня своих болячек – серьезно, он считал, что все больницы уже перешли на цифровые экраны - ну, по крайней мере, перелистывать страницы металлической рукой легче, чем орудовать тачскрином.

Данные немного устарели, но изложены четко и ясно: побочные эффекты от транквилизаторов, предназначенных для кого-то значительно большего по весу, чем он; сильное растяжение левой щиколотки, которое должно бы уже исцелиться, но не исцелилось, скорее всего потому, что ему пришлось держать себя и увесистого Стива; обычный набор синяков и порезов, который можно приобрести, оказавшись поблизости от взрыва; средней тяжести сотрясение мозга, которое уже само прошло. Не зафиксировано - боль на стыке плоти и металла в его левом плече, и смутно удручающее воспоминание, что не узнал Стива. 

Через несколько минут приходит медсестра и принимается суетиться вокруг него куда более профессионально, чем это делал Стив, проверяя капельницы и мониторы, интересуется, удобно ли щиколотке в фиксирующей повязке.

– Вы быстро поправляетесь, мистер Барнс, - бодро щебечет она. – Когда врач выйдет на дежурство, она вас осмотрит, и очень скоро вы будете дома.

\- Эээ, спасибо, - вспоминает он, что нужно сказать. Медсестра кивает и поворачивается к Стиву.

\- Капитан Роджерс, там вас хотят видеть, - извиняющимся тоном произносит она. – Так же, как и прежде…? Он был очень настойчив, - у нее слегка неуверенный вид. – Если хотите, я могу попросить охрану вывести его, сэр… Я просто не хочу беспокоить пациентов.

Его внутренний сигнал тревоги включается при одном взгляде на лицо Стива - тот сияет фирменной улыбкой Капитана Америки – насквозь фальшивой, уверен Баки.

– Разумеется, Санди, - кто бы удивлялся, что Стив прочел и запомнил ее имя на бейдже. – Прошу прощения за неудобства, я позабочусь об этом прямо сейчас. Вероятно, это пустяки.

Возле двери Стив притормаживает. 

– Баки, я сейчас вернусь, - обещает он.

\- Проваливай, щенок, - отвечает Баки, потому что знает, как выглядит Стив в порыве праведного гнева - теперь его не остановить. Прямо сейчас Стив зол как черт, и изо всех сил старается этого не показывать. Какая жалость, что Стив не умеет лгать. Прежде чем выйти за дверь, Стив адресует ему слабую улыбку. 

После ухода Стива и медсестры, он отключает мониторы, отцепляет от себя различные трубки, клипсы и капельницы. Армия, а затем Гидра практически полностью избавили его от стеснительности, но он все равно доволен, что на нем более-менее закрытая больничная пижама, а не какая-то размахайка с открытой спиной, которые ему встречались. Сверкать повсюду своим голым задом не способствует скрытному проведению операции.

Перед уходом, он снимает с двери планшетку для заметок, отмечает на ней соседний квартал и выключает свет. Можно надеяться, что медсестра еще не скоро зайдет его проверить.

***  
Когда Стив в ярости, есть только два варианта: ввязаться в заварушку вместе с ним и вести учет повреждений, или убраться с его пути. Солдат голосовал бы за то, чтобы держаться подальше от разрушений – гордости у Агента сроду не водилось, его самосознание или самооценку не задевало признание, что Капитан является опасным противником. Ну а Баки Барнс взял в привычку ввязываться слишком давно, чтобы сосчитать, и эта чертова привычка - единственное, что оказалось вбито намертво.

И тем не менее, он потратил пять минут, чтобы совершить набег на мужскую раздевалку сестринского поста. Тот, кто ищет Дж. Б. Барнса, будет искать босого мужчину в больничной пижаме и с фиксирующей повязкой на ноге, а не человека в толстовке с капюшоном, джинсах и ботинках.

Попутно он задается вопросом, что же так завело Стива, ведь тот обычно - само спокойствие, если только кто-то не задевает в нем чувство справедливости и законности. Он не так давно рядом со Стивом, и чрезвычайно тщательно держится подальше от центра внимания, но достаточно только взглянуть на тот парад дерьма, с которым приходится разбираться Мстителям помимо спасения мира. Баки решает, что какой-то большой чин вероятно недоволен их разгромом базы ПИМ, потому что военные и местные власти обычно любят козырять юрисдикцией, а Стив терпеть не может позерства альфа-самцов, когда вокруг страдают люди. По этой причине он оттоптал большее количество ног, чем фактически танцуя.

 

В конце коридора, рядом с лифтом и экстренным выходом, размещается конференц-зал. Он счел его пустым, так как дверь открыта и там тихо, но знакомый голос опровергает эту теорию.

Голос Стива источает арктическую сталь. 

– Ответ по прежнему «нет».

Незнакомый голос. 

– Капитан Роджерс…

И тут же другой знакомый голос – Старк – произносит:

– Нет, вы не хотите это делать, бригадир, генерал, сэр, - последнее слово буквально сочится презрением. – Капитан сказал, и команда его поддержала. Дверь прямо там, не ушибитесь об нее по пути на выход.

Притворяясь, что возится с телефоном, Солдат приостанавливается, невидимый людям внутри, но ему видна часть зала. Упомянутый генерал облачен в парадную форму, увешанную медалями и почетными знаками. Он представляет собой импозантную фигуру, с седыми волосами и упрямой челюстью, возвышающуюся над остальными - потому что стоит, опираясь о конференц-стол, и мрачно хмурится. По контрасту, присутствующие Мстители щеголяют стилем «после миссии», их одежда больше подходит для выходного дня дома, чем для больницы. Бэннер вообще в шлепанцах.

Их неподобающий вид в комбинации с холодным тоном Стива и подразумеваемым Старком «пошел нахрен», не предвещает ничего хорошего.

\- Этот человек - кровожадный террорист и хладнокровный убийца, - гневается генерал. – Его список убийств длинее, чем моя рука, и это не считая сопуствующих жертв, включающих женщин и детей. Он представляет угрозу национальной безопасности, ходячую бомбу с часовым механизмом. И вы хотите что? Позволить ему свободно разгуливать? Играть в супергероя? Обращаться с ним, как будто он невинен в своих деяниях? Это не вам решать, Капитан, только потому, что на вас надет флаг. Страна требует правосудия, и я не остановлюсь, пока мы его не получим. 

Стив поднимается на ноги, смертельную напряженность его позы Солдат чаще видел у Наташи. До Баки начинает доходить, что генерал говорит о нем, но этот факт представляет лишь небольшой интерес. Больше настораживает то, что Стив уже несколько миль назад миновал границу просто гнева и уверенно шагает по стране ярости.

– Вы заберете свои слова назад, немедленно. 

Таким тоном Стив обращался к хулиганам, гангстерам, нацистам и Шмидту прямо перед тем, как наносил удар.

Он видит триумфальную усмешку на лице генерала, будто не ему сейчас дадут по морде. 

– Или что, Капитан Америка? Какая репутация осталась у вас, когда вы разрушили все наши инструменты для поддержания безопасности в стране? Что остановит нас от того, чтобы арестовать вас за ваши преступления?

Солдат остается неподвижен, но голова Баки идет кругом. Он видит Стива только со спины и его друг не дрогнув принимает эти слова, но это… это неправильно. Стив дрался с хулиганами, и Баки помогал ему. Ни в какой вселенной Баки не станет причиной ареста Стива.

Прежде чем он успевает промаршировать в комнату и внести изменения в лицо генерала (это ничего не решит, но ему станет значительно, значительно лучше), встревает Старк со своим обычным чувством момента и желанием слышать собственный голос.

– Мстители, - четко произносит он, пожимая плечами. – Наехав на Кэпа, вы уже откусили куда больше, чем сможете прожевать, но вы пришли за ним, и я уверен, что у всех в этой комнате – включая некого инопланетного принца из Асгарда – найдутся возражения.

Наташа складывает руки перед собой. Клинт скребет затылок. Каким-то образом они ухитряются передать атмосферу крепнущей угрозы.

Голос Брюса прорезает напряжение, как хлыст, спокойный, но пугающий. 

– Думаю, вам лучше немедленно уйти. Я начинаю немного злиться.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с пятью людьми, выглядящими готовыми убивать, генерал неуклюже выпрямляется, его мерзкий взгляд говорит, что ничего не закончилось. 

 

– Это действительно тот холм, на котором вы готовы умереть? – спрашивает он Стива.

\- Да, - немедленно заявляет Стив. – И ответ не изменится, сколько бы раз вы, или кто-то другой не задавал этот вопрос.

Он слышал достаточно. Баки дефилирует мимо двери – позаботившись, чтобы генерал хорошенько разглядел его лицо, для верности еще и помахав металлической рукой – на ходу открывает экстренный выход и включает пожарную тревогу.

Генерал и его люди не так глупы, чтобы гоняться за ним в открытую посреди запрудивших коридор и лестницу людей. Дойдя до улицы, Баки с легкостью смешивается с толпой.

Никто не будет запугивать Стива у него на глазах, особенно из-за него. Мстители прикроют Стива и удержат от слишком глупых выходок. И пусть армия Соединенных Штатов или кто-либо еще попытается схватить его.

Зимний Солдат – призрак… и настало время снова исчезнуть.

***

Добравшись до другого конца города, он отправляется реквизировать припасы. Старается, чтобы камеры наблюдения получили четкую картинку его лица, когда он идет по магазину с одной из тех карт, которые на его имя оформил Старк. Прогуливаясь с опущенной головой и сумкой в руке, он подстраивает свой темп и играет с телефоном точно так же, как все другие покупатели. Всевозможные фиктивные приобретения создают видимость, что через две недели он собирается в Канаду, и хотя он не верит, что Мстители купятся на это (особенно Наташа), можно поспорить, что правительственные агенты – обязательно.

Просто для подтверждения иллюзии, он изображает гранд-побег из страны, бродит туда-сюда, появляясь в местах с камерами, чтобы для любого, кто смотрит, оставить след, по которому можно пройти. Он удостоверяется, что засветился на камерах транзитной автобусной станции – Джарвис мог бы провести опознание лица и известить всех меньше, чем за час, но он уверен, что такого Джарвиса ни у кого больше нет. Старку даже не нужно загружать ИИ – Баки достаточно часто оказывался без сознания в руках Мстителей, чтобы быть почти уверенным, что в его металлической руке установлен жучок.

После этого обзавестись новым перепрошитым телефоном не занимает много времени. Он покупает билет до Нью-Джерси у кассира, а не в автомате по продаже билетов, и подкидывает свой старкфон в автобус, когда начинается посадка за 30 минут до отправления. Ему легко удается пробраться в туалет и сменить позаимствованную в больнице одежду на новую, купленную в магазине. Он открывает потайную панель в руке и извлекает оттуда нано-сеть, какие ЩИТ любит использовать для маскировки – одну для лица и другую – для его слишком заметной металлической руки.

Смотрящий на него из зеркала мужчина старше, с прищуренными глазами, глубокими морщинами и густыми бровями. Он прячет волосы под круглую шапочку и уходит, выбросив старую одежду в первый же попавший по пути мусорный бак. 

Солдат покупает билет на поезд до Виргинии. Некая часть в нем – память или же просто прихоть - иронично думает: «Отправляйтесь на запад, молодой человек».

Так он и делает.

 

***

Правительственные ищейки вероятно отслеживают переговоры Мстителей – насколько им позволяет Джарвис. Иногда Баки посылает тексты, после чего сразу же стирает использованный телефон и отсылает его из страны.

Проезжая Индиану, он отправляет Наташе текст: «Проверь мой ящик для носков, там лежит мой подарок-извинение за то, что неоднократно стрелял в тебя».

Бартону - из Оклахома-Сити: «Я не злюсь за соревнование по метанию ножей, ты победил технически».

Стиву, со своего последнего перепрошитого телефона, прямо перед тем, как покинуть Тускон: «Понимаю, что зря трачу воздух, но не будь идиотом. Я не тот холм, на котором тебе стоит умирать».

Я тебе не позволю.

***

Спустя шесть месяцев он оказывается на юге Калифорнии; и хотя все больше ощущает, что Солдат и Баки Барнс – одна и та же личность, иногда холод ночи все еще преследует его. На дворе конец зимы, но дни солнечные, а ветерок нежен и слаб.

Для большинства урожденных калифорнийцев на пляже все еще холодновато, но его устраивает. По сравнению с Россией и крио-камерой, вода всего лишь бодрит, а припекающее голову солнышко – вполне себе теплое. По пляжу, ближе к парковке, гуляют и другие люди - кучка студентов колледжа с зонтиками от солнца и огромной сумкой-холодильником, мамаша с двумя детьми - но они довольно далеко, и прибой заглушает звуки. Мир и покой.

А ведь пора бы привыкнуть, что вселенная не прислушивается к его желаниям.

 

Позади слышатся шаги – так далеко, что не обладающий сверх-слухом человек скорее всего не заметил бы. Шуршание песка и случайные всплески почти заглушаются шумом моря, но он провел последние полгода, скрываясь от различных разведывательных агентств - отечественных и иностранных. Конечно, это может быть просто еще один гуляющий по пляжу человек, бредущий вдоль воды… или же они наконец перестали рыскать по Канаде и Европе и принялись искать ближе к дому.

(ФБР взяло на заметку Наташу, которая несколько месяцев назад отправилась в Европу, и проследило за ней; он понятия не имеет, сделала она это только чтобы напакостить им, или же действительно ухитрилась проследить тот телефон, с которого он отправил ей текст, вплоть до Эдинбурга. В любом случае, это производит впечатление).

Оглядываться нельзя, тем самым он даст знать, что заметил преследование. На нем капюшон, но никакой другой маскировки нет. Фальшивое лицо и человеческая рука, видимость которых создавала нано-сеть, творили чудеса, ибо все охотники за Зимним Солдатом знали про его металлическую руку. Убери ее – и он просто мужчина среднего возраста и среднего облика, один из миллионов жителей города. Но носить сеть повсюду неудобно, а перестав быть безмозглой машиной для убийств, он ценит немного комфорта.

О чем сейчас и жалеет. Не то чтобы он думал, что с преследователем будут серьезные проблемы – если бы собирались убить, его бы уже подстрелил снайпер – но он старался вопреки Гидре существовать по принципу живи-и-дай-жить-другим. Если хвост из Гидры, можно надеяться, что пока на берегу не совсем безлюдно, это лишь средство сдерживания, пока они не достигнут места с меньшим количеством потенциальных свидетелей.

Оказывается, это вообще не за ним. Шаги ускоряются, затем переходят в легкий бег - кто бы это ни был, он не пытается скрытничать, подбираясь к нему сзади. Держа плечи расслабленными, он нащупывает нож в кармане. Пока он решает, стоит или нет его вытаскивать, шаги останавливаются - слава богу, в добрых пяти футах от него.

Знакомый, выворачивающий душу, голос окликает: 

– Эй.

Этот голос он узнал бы повсюду.

Разумно было бы продолжать идти – пусть Стив думает, что выследил не того человека (хотя, вряд ли), или тем самым дать ему понять, что он не желает разговаривать. Но хотя его память все еще напоминает швейцарский сыр, он все равно знает, что Стива этим не проймешь. В любом случае, его ноги останавливаются сами по себе, без участия мозгов, и он хмурится, глядя на них. Предатели.

\- Эй, - снова зовет Стив, судя по звуку, он подошел немного ближе, но все еще вне досягаемости удара ножом. Умный мужик. - Эй, я ищу этого парня; он вроде как дурной, сверх-заботливый придурок. Вы его не видели? 

Он оборачивается и хмуро оглядывает Стива, установив интенсивность взгляда на отметку «высокая». У этого ублюдка оказался иммунитет; судя по его виду, Стив буквально разрывается между тем, чтобы просиять или разразиться слезами.

– О, не надо мне строить щенячьи глазки, - рявкает он. Секунду Стив старается придать себе сожалеющий вид, но его выражение тут же вновь превращается в радостно-сияющее. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Я думал, что достаточно ясно дал всем понять: «Отвалите нахрен».

Выражение лица Стива становится упрямым. 

– Тебя так сильно ударили по голове на миссии, что ты меня позабыл, а спустя полтора часа, после того, как проснулся, смылся из больницы, даже не потрудившись попрощаться, в то время как Гидра, армия США и бог знает кто еще жаждали насадить твою голову на пику. Прости мне опасения, что ты можешь оказаться мертвым где-нибудь в канаве.

Он старается не чувствовать вины при взгляде на несчастное лицо Стива. 

– Вечно ты драматизируешь, - бормочет он. – Со мной все в порядке.

\- А потом ты послал мне тот текст, - Стив глубоко вздыхает. – В больнице. Ты подслушивал.

Внезапно он чувствует себя слишком усталым, чтобы издеваться над неумением Стива формировать законченные предложения. 

– Он прав, Стив.

\- Он не прав, и ты тоже, - провозглашает Стив, выпятив подбородок. Вот вам Стив Роджерс, стоящий возле реки Истины. – Я умру на этом холме столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы ты увидел, что оно того стоит.

Баки чувствует приближение мигрени – так случается всегда, когда он спорит со Стивом. В этом плане его послужной список не настолько велик. 

– Это мой холм, - заявляет он. – И мне решать, можешь ты умереть на нем, или нет, - он качает головой. – Нам не по пять лет и это – точка преткновения, Стив. Мудак-генерал прав, хочешь ты это признавать, или нет. Ты можешь попытаться исправить меня, но нельзя исправить то, что я сделал.

\- Я и не пытаюсь, - отвечает Стив. – Только ты можешь это сделать, и только если захочешь. Но ты глупее, чем я тебя считал, если думаешь, что я собираюсь стоять в сторонке. Вместе до конца, мы обещали.

Вообще-то Баки думает, что они давным-давно достигли этого конца, съехали с рельсов, разбились и сгорели. Но это слишком драматично, да и Стив все равно не согласится. Он будет думать, что они все еще планомерно двигаются по дороге к дому. 

\- Я … ты такой дурак, - беспомощно произносит он, уже зная, что сдастся.

Стив подходит ближе, теперь их разделяет только шаг. 

– Знаешь, Наташа в восторге от тех керамических ножей, а Клинт жалуется, что больше нет достойного противника для соревнований на меткость. Тони скучает.

На что Баки фыркает.

– В смысле, Старк скучает по моей руке.

Стив усмехается. 

– Да, но и по тебе тоже, и утверждает, что не может выносить мою депрессию, когда тебя нет рядом, - он пожимает плечами. – Я вроде как не вылезал из его мастерской, требуя от Джарвиса провести лицевое опознание на большей части Восточного побережья. Если я тебя обниму, ты ткнешь меня ножом?

\- Да что у вас с этими объятиями? – риторически вопрошает Баки, но позволяет Стиву обхватить себя огромными лапищами. В ответ, Стив низко наклоняет голову и пытается зарыться в грудь Баки, как бывало до сыворотки и до всего остального. – Жаль тебя расстраивать, приятель, но для этого трюка ты на пару футов высоковат.

Ответ получается приглушенным, потому что Стив все еще притворяется, что они в 1943. 

– Поехали со мной домой, - говорит он.

Пусть он не помнит всего, это он помнит: когда Стив просит, он говорит «да». И сейчас никакой разницы.

– Хорошо, - соглашается он.

 

The End


End file.
